Os Go Go Boys do Zodíaco
by Beautymoon
Summary: Side Story de  A Rebelião no SantuárioConta como os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Libra arrumaram nova profissão...


Saint Seiya não é meu. TODOS os direitos ao Kurumada e Toei.

* * *

**Os Go go Boys do Zodíaco.**

Templo de Atena.

O nobre cavaleiro de Gêmeos reivindica, inutilmente, seus direitos como cavaleiro perante a deusa.

- Mas Saori, você _tem_ que tirar o Kanon lá de casa!

- Aéh? E por que eu faria isso?

- Porque desde que ele voltou, eu não tenho mais sossego! Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente organizada. Não... esse o Shaka. Ele muito paranóico! Aquele dali mede os milímetros entre as estátuas do Buda que coleciona. E olha que são 365 estátuas! Ele diz que é uma por dia. Mas agora inventou de comprar uma nova, por causa dos anos bissextos, o que eu acho loucura. E também tem o...

- Fala logo o que veio falar, criatura!

' Atena maldita! Vou te mat... Creeeedo! Que foi isso que pensei? Não posso ficar imaginando essas coisas feias...' – Saga brigava consigo mesmo em pensamentos.

- Vai falar ou não? – a deusa batia o pé no chão, impacientemente.

- Ah, vou sim. E como eu dizia, eu sou um cara organizado e, o Kanon, meu "adorado" irmão, não é. Logo, não tem como VIVERMOS DEBAIXO DO MESMO TETO. – ele falava pausado, pois, julgava que a deusa não fosse entender – Por exemplo: O Kanon vive perdendo as coisas dele. Outro dia eu o peguei usando as MINHAS CUECAS! Ele disse que estava sem cuecas. E eu com isso? E nós ainda temos que dividir a televisão. Porque EU vejo Tartarugas Ninjas e ele vê Chaves. EU gosto de sorvete de chocolate, ele gosta de sorvete de creme. E você sabe muito bem que todos nós cavaleiros somos um bando de pobretões que vivem da sua ajuda, que não é lá essas coisas. – uma veinha saltou da testa de Saori – Ah! E pra completar a minha sina, o Kanon espalhou umas fotos daquela sereia de Poseidon, a Thétis, nua, pela casa toda. Tudo bem que a Thétis é gostosa, não nego. O problema é que isso queima meu filme quando levo alguma gata pra casa e...

- SAGA DE GÊMEOS! Você está fazendo a SAGRADA casa de Gêmeos de MOTEL?

- ...

- RESPONDA!

- É...ééé...veja bem, Atena...motel, motel, não. Eu só...

- Mano! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Kanon, que bom que você chegou. O seu irmão veio ate aqui me pedir pra te expul...

- EU NUM VIM AQUI PRA NADA NÃO! ALIÁS, EU NEM ESTOU AQUI! Vamos Kanon!

Saga puxou o irmão pelo braço e, disparou com ele pra fora do templo. Se Saori falasse pro irmão que iria tira-lo da Casa de Gêmeos, com certeza Kanon a diria que ele usa a Casa como motel sim! Então seria bem pior. O jeito era agüentar o Kanon mesmo. Mas isso não reduzia o baita prejuízo financeiro que estava tendo.

" Vou falir!" – pensou inconformado

- Ei Saga! O que foi aquilo? O que você estava fazendo no Templo de Atena?

- E o que você foi fazer lá?

- Só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra.

- Humpf! – bufou – Fui só pedir um aumento de salário. Porque você só me dá prejuízo. –mentiu-

- Que coincidência! Eu ia fazer a mesma coisa. " Melhor não dizer que eu ia pedir pra Saori expulsar ele de Gêmeos..." – pensou Kanon- Então eu vou nessa maninho! Treinar um pouco. Acho até que vou chamar o Shura.

Kanon disparou pra Capricórnio, enquanto o irmão descia as escadas tranqüilo.

Nas escadarias da quinta casa...

- Marim? Você não devia estar treinando com as outras amazonas?

- Ah, é que eu... to indo pra lá agora. Eu me perdi, acredita?

- An rãn... No caminho da casa do Aioria. Que feliz coincidência, não? – deu um risinho, que não passou despercebido pela amazona-

- Ôh! – ela ainda tentava disfarçar-

- Você parece nervosa, Marim. Acho que está me escondendo alguma coisa...

- Magina, Saga! Não fica tirando conclusões precipitadas...

- Não estou tirando conclusões precipitadas. Acontece que o Santuário inteiro já sabe que você está com Aioria! – exasperou-se – Mas não precisa ter vergonha disso.

Saga falou de maneira tão paternal, que a amazona se sentiu aliviada.

- Puxa Saga, você é tão legal e, eu não sabia disso. Acho que posso me abrir com você.

- Claro! – abriu um sorriso, mais paternal ainda –

- Sabe o que é... Eu gosto do Aioria, entende? Mas eu fui terminar tudo com ele.

- Noooossaaaaa por quê?

- Ah, é que... é que...

- É que...? – incentivando-a –

- O AIORIA NÃO TÁ DANDO NO CORO! E ELE TÁ ME TRAINDO QUE EU SEI!

- Shhhhh! Fala baixo, sua louca! – sussurrou- Quer que todos fiquem sabendo?

- NÃO! – exasperou-se- Quero dizer... Ah, eu não sei o que faço!

- Bom Marim... se ele num ta dando conta do recado e, está te traindo, como você diz, de repente o problema pode ser você.

- O QUÊ? – enfureceu-se-

- É...vê bem Marim, quando você e Aioria... Ah, você sabe quando! Então, _naquelas_ horas, você usa máscara?

- Lógico.

A amazona disse simplesmente. Saga está mais do que pasmo.

- Creeeedoooo – ele não queria dizer mas, não tinha como não deixar transparecer isso.

- Grrrr!! Seu imbecil!

Marim ficou louca de raiva e, deu uma joelhada violenta nas partes baixas de Saga, que caiu de joelhos com a dor agonizante.

- Ugh! Ela tem sorte que não bato em mulheres... O que é isto?

Pegou um papel do chão e, com dificuldade levantou-se.

- Ela deve ter deixado cair no chão. Nooooossaaaaa! Não sabia que ela era dessas coisas... – Saga lia o folheto-

**CLUBE DAS MULHERES DE ATENAS**

**Sexta-feira, a noite do Chinês Sarado.**

**E mais:**

**Presença de muitos Go go boys**

**Bebidas grátis até às 10:30.**

**NÃO PERCAM!!!**

O cavaleiro amassou o folheto numa bolinha e guardou no bolso, pra jogar fora depois. Então rumou pra sua Casa.

Na Casa de Gêmeos...

- KANON!!

- O-oi maninho!

Saga mal pisara dentro de sua amada casa e se deparou com uma cena "horripilante": Kanon vestia a SUA CUECA, via Chaves na TV e, acabara de sujar seu imaculado sofá de sorvete... de creme.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! – os cabelos do cavaleiro começaram a ficar cinzas-

- Mano, você ta bem?

- Ah, e-eu to bem. – disse, voltando ao normal-

- É que você parece nervoso.

- Nervoso eu? Não, que isso! É só que você está DESTRUINDO A MINHA CASA!

- Como assim? A casa é MINHA também! VAI FAZER O QUÊ, HEIN? LUTAR COMIGO?

Kanon levantou do sofá, ameaçador. Saga acendeu o cosmo.

- LUTAR? Nããããããoooo!! Eu vou é embora!

Deu meia volta e saiu da Casa, deixando o irmão sem entender nada.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, no clube das mulheres...

- E agora, finalmente, atendendo à pedidos de todas as desesperadas da noite, o gostoso, o poderoso CHINÊS SARAAAADOOOO!!!

- AAAAAAAAH!!! – eram as mulheres que gritavam em pura histeria-

No palco escuro, uma luz difusa destacou um homem que entrou usando uma capa preta, dançando lentamente. De repente ele tirou a capa num movimento só e a jogou pra platéia enlouquecida.

- LINDOOOOO TIRA MAIS!!!

Um pouco mais distante da gritaria, alguém observava à performance do chinês e, engasgou com a bebida quando ele arrancou o quimono e a luz iluminou seu rosto.

- DOHKO!!!

Saga ainda achava que aquilo tudo era uma alucinação. Enquanto isso, Dohko rebolava, super solto, no palco. Uma mulher mais atrevida, enfiou uns Euros na sunga do Cavaleiro Go go boy.

Depois de um tempinho, o show do chinês acabou. O resultado foi devastador: TODAS as mulheres descabeladas e TODAS elas pagaram o chinês. Estranhamente, ele não pegou, a não ser o que já estava em sua cueca.

- Eu hein! O Dohko pirou? Rebolar a troco de nada?

* * *

Numa espécie de camarim, bem mais sofisticado que os outros, Dohko, o astro da noite, relaxava num pequeno sofá resolvendo palavras cruzadas.

- Agora eu sei de onde vem a mania do Shiryu arrancar a roupa!

- SAGA?

O Cavaleiro de Libra quase cai no sofá de susto.

- Eu mesmo. Diga-me Dohko, o que um cavaleiro do teu nível faz aqui?

- Ah, é que desde que ganhei meu corpinho sarado de volta, sabe, eu achei que essa era uma boa forma de não desperdiça-lo e...

- Dohko...

- Ta bom, você venceu! Senta meu filho, que lá vem historia... Hohoho!

" Xiiiiiiiii! Eu não tenho a paciência do seu discípulo pra ouvir suas historias não... Mas também to muito curioso!" – pensou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos-

E o maior contador de historias do Santuário, começa...

_Num belo sábado de sol, o cavaleiro de Libra resolveu dar uma voltinha pelo centro de Atenas. Então ele parou num bar pra tomar uma cervejinha._

_- Olá! Posso sentar aqui com você?_

_- Pode, ué!_

_Dohko tomava com calma a sua cerveja. Parecia não se dar cota da tremenda loira que se oferecia pra ele._

_- Você gosta?_

_- Hã?_

_- Palavras cruzadas. – lhe mostrou a revistinha- Sou viciado nisso! – abriu um sorriso-_

_- Puxa... – a loira estava maravilhada- É você que eu quero. Eu PRECISO de você!_

" _Caramba! Uma mulher dessas necessitada? Isso não é coisa que se vê todo dia..." – refletiu – Mas.. – começou cauteloso – posso saber exatamente PRA QUÊ você precisa de mim?_

_- Ah, vou direto ao ponto. Você é lindo, sexy, senta num bar pra beber cerveja e fazer palavras cruzadas, como um velho. – uma veinha saltou da testa de Dohko – Mas tem um rosto e um corpo de um menino de dezoito anos! Você é perfeito para o que eu quero!_

_- Obrigado. Fico lisonjeado. Mas... o que você quer comigo?_

_- Quero que dance em meu clube._

_- Que legal! – sorriu – Tipo dança de salão, é?_

_- E ainda faz de inocente... Olha, vamos combinar assim. Hoje à noite você aparece nesse endereço aqui. – escreveu num guardanapo – Então conversamos._

_- Será um prazer..._

_- Kira._

_- Sou Dohko._

_- Hum... você não é daqui, é?_

_- Sou chinês. Mas faz um tempinho que estou morando aqui._

_- Hum... Isso é interessante! – sorriu maliciosa- Até mais, Dohko!_

_- Até._

_Pela noite, como combinado, o cavaleiro se dirigiu ao tal clube. Dohko adquirira muita experiência nas artes da luta e do cosmos, porem, não teve tempo para entender as "outras artes"._

_- Clube Das Mulheres de Atenas? Que nome estranho... Quem será esse tal de Chinês Sarado? – No ápice de sua inocência, ele olhava o grande letreiro em néon do Clube, anunciando as atrações._

_- DOHKO! – era Kira quem o recebia – Vamos, você tem que se aprontar pra sua apresentação!_

_Ela o puxou pelo braço tão inesperadamente, que o cavaleiro não teve escolha se não deixar-se guiar._

_- Agora chinês, troque-se porque você é o próximo!_

_- Mas Kira, já disse que não danço direito e... Foi embora._

_Ele olhou para a roupa que usaria. Estranhou o quimono de seda, todo preto, e a cueca boxer branca por baixo._

_- Que coisa! Eu vou dançar ou vou lutar? Eu hein..._

_Acabou se vestindo e, quando estava amarrando o quimono, Kira chegou._

_- UAU! PERFEITO! Não me decepcione, hein? – deu uma piscadela._

_Sem deixá-lo perguntar nada, o conduziu pelo braço até o palco._

_Quando estavam atrás da cortina, como num passe de mágica, tudo ficou bastante claro para o Cavaleiro de Libra._

_- Espera aí um momento!! Essas roupas, a música, esse monte de mulher histérica gritando... EU SOU O CHINÊS SARADO!_

_- Até que enfim caiu a ficha, hein? – a mulher disse com deboche._

_- Ma-mas..._

_Ele estava atordoado e, agora, com raiva de si próprio. Como pôde ser tão burro? Um cavaleiro de Atena JAMAIS deveria passar por uma situação dessas... JAMAIS!!_

_- Quando falou em dançar, você não me disse que era...que era... ISSO! – exasperou-se_

_- Hunt! Num vai amarelar! TODOS na cidade me conhecem, sabem que alicio Go go Boys para o meu clube._

_- Go Go ... o quê?_

_- STRIPPERS!_

_- Ah… ESTÁ LOUCA? Eu não vou tirar a roupa pra esse monte de desesperada, não vou mesmo!!_

_- Ah, você VAI SIM! Porque eu já fiz a propaganda._

_E AGORA, COM VOCÊS ... O SEXY, O GOSTOSO, O PODEROSO DO ORIENTE, O TUDO DE BOM... CHINÊS SARAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_- É sua deixa, Dohko. Vai lá!_

_- Num arredo o pé daqui. – insistiu o teimoso-_

_- É como eu disse: VOCÊ VAI SIM!!!_

_Decidida e, com enorme dificuldade, Kira empurra Dohko com tudo pro meio do palco. A mulherada grita, louca._

_Porém, ele permanecia estático. O Muro das lamentações era COISA DE CRIANÇA comparado a ... AQUILO!!_

_Diante da falta de ação do cavaleiro, a platéia, impaciente, começa a vaiar. Dohko sai do palco._

_- Você tem que voltar pra lá, Dohko! Elas estão aflitas. A reputação do meu clube depende disso!!!_

_- Pensasse duas vezes antes de me contratar sem aviso. Eu não devia ter confiado numa GAROTINHA como você! É uma irresponsável, uma inconseqüente!_

_Só pra saber: A " garotinha" da Kira, já tinha seus 36 anos..._

_- Se tem alguém aqui que mal saiu das fraldas, esse alguém é você! Quantos anos tem por acaso? – perguntou com desdém-_

" _261 anos, mocinha!" Dizer sua verdadeira idade estava fora de cogitação. Então foi obrigado a se passar por um garotinho inexperiente mesmo..._

_- Dezoito. – se viu abaixando a cabeça pra falar-_

_- Eu sabia! Você deve estar morrendo de medo, isso sim! Vai é fugir como o menininho assustado que é!_

_Kira não sabia mas, Dohko não caía numa dessas assim tão facilmente. Provocar o mais sereno e experiente do zodíaco? Ela era louca, isso sim!_

_- Tenho mais experiência do que imagina. Esse tipo de BRINCADEIRA DE CRIANÇA não funciona comigo._

_A mulher então, sentou num cantinho, abraçou os joelhos, e começou a ameaçar um choro._

_- Isso também não vai dar certo. Melhor é você arranjar outra pessoa e..._

_- Buuuuááááááááááááááááááá!!!!_

_Kira começou a chorar alto, muito alto._

_- Eu não presto! – começou- Sou uma aproveitadora, não presto! Sou o pior ser que ainda pisa nesse mundo! Eu mereço o Tártaro! Buuuuuuuááááá!!!!!_

_- É como eu disse, nem tente... – continuou impassível, mas uma veinha já saltava de sua testa.-_

_- Buuuuuuááááá! Eu só queria ajudar, eu...eu... faço tudo...errado! Buuuááá!!_

_- Calma, Kira... tudo vai dar certo, mas ainda acho que não precisa de mim e..._

_- Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuááááááááááááááááá!!! EU MEREÇO O TÁRTARO!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!_

_- TÁ BOM! EU DANÇO! – exclamou vencido –_

_- Eu sempre soube o quanto você é bom. – sorriu cristalinamente._

" _To fu...!" – era a única coisa que estava em sua cabeça._

_Como que para incentivá-lo, a moça deu um novo empurrão. A anunciante voltou a apresentá-lo e a música tocou._

" _Se o Shiyru pode na batalha... Por que eu não posso aqui?"_

_E foi com este pensamento que começou, tímido a principio, a sua apresentação. Ainda pensava em desistir!! Ele olhava pra Kira atrás do palco e, ela fazia cara chorosa, implorando com lágrimas, e ele não resitiu..._

_Mas os gritos das mulheres, que antes o assustaram, acabaram servindo para animar o cavaleiro. Ele fez uma apresentação espetacular, e TODAS foram à loucura!_

_No fim das contas, ele percebeu que gostava, e muito, de tudo aquilo. Acabou assinando contrato com Kira. Desde o inicio, ela sabia que o chinês tinha potencial._

- Comovente sua historia, Dohko ... – O cavaleiro de Gêmeos disse, com sarcasmo.

- Mas você não respondeu por que está aqui.

- Sabe o que é... Marim deixou esse folheto cair no chão e ... – mostrou o dito cujo

- A MARIM? Ela veio aqui? ZEUS EU TO PERDIDO!!! – desesperou-se

- Calma Dohko... Acho que ela não sabe de você não.

- Hum... Tomara mesmo...!

- E como eu disse, eu vim conhecer o lugar aqui. Sabe, eu preciso de dinheiro urgente! Kanon vai me levar à falência!!!

- Ah, você quer um trabalho de Stripper? Posso falar com a minha chefe e...

- Nãããaaaaaaoooo, não ponha palavras na minha boca. Eu não disse NADA!!!

Alguém chega ao camarim, sem avisar, e deixa um gritinho abafado escapar.

- POR ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!!! Esse DEUS GREGO é seu amigo, Dohko?

- Ah, sim, é o Saga, meu amigo. Ele quer o emprego de Stripper.

Saga ainda estava atordoado com a chegada abrupta. Parecia, só agora, se dar conta do que o companheiro de armaduras disse.

- NÃO! – foi sua resposta desesperada- NÃO VOU SER STRIPPER!!! É o Dohko que fica falando essas besteiras... Eu? Stripper? Hahahahah, até parece...

Kira nem falou nada, apenas, sentou-se no sofá, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e , se pôs a chorar copiosamente.

- Xiiiiiiiiih! De repente tive uma sensação de De javú ...

O ex-ancião sorriu, sabendo que _daquele_ argumento nem Hades escaparia...

* * *

E foi assim que Saga e Dokho arranjaram nova profissão ( claro que com _uma certa pressão _por parte de Kira). Saga, porque precisava de grana. Dohko, porque se descobriu um stripper nato. Mas isso não o fez menos virgem... ( vide Rebelião do Santuário)

FIM

* * *

Oie! Presentinho para os amantes de " A Rebelião no Santuário". ( como se eu tivesse fãs...)

Então eu sempre quis fazer uma Side Story dessa fic, mas ainda não sabia sobre o quê. Até que me deu um lampejo de criatividade.

E sim, pra entender muita coisa que aconteceu nessa fic sugiro q leiam "A Rebelião", nela voces entenderão tudo. Ué, isso se chama Side Story, né? XD

Eu amei fazer essa fic, espero q vcs a amem ( só gostar já ta bom. XD) também!!

Bjinhos e até a próxima!

Moon


End file.
